


Stick together

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, Venom just wants to make Eddie happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: When you awake earlier than expected and feel somewhat down by the state of everything what do you do? Get cuddled by your symbiote partner, of course.





	Stick together

**Author's Note:**

> I.  
> don't even know.  
> Never thought I'd write Venom fanfic but here we are.  
> This was written on a whim, so sorry for mischaracterization, grammar and spelling errors.

There were times like these when the world weighted him down. When it made him not want to get up and at the same time feel like he was tearing at the seams. Oh he would get up alright. He had things to do, people to eat.  
.  
Wait.  
...  
People to eat??

_**Yes.** _

Oh. Venom. 

_No, love, we can't go around eating people like that_ , he thought back at the warm presence sharing his mindscape.

_**But they made you sad.** _

Eddie shoved his face back into his pillow after looking at his the time on his phone. Nerves woke him too early.

 _Well. Yeah. Happens sometimes. The world is a pretty shitty place right now_ , Eddie curled around himself and felt Venom emerge from behind him, giving him something solid and warm to press against. 

_**Why?** _

_Mostly because people._

_**Then... Let's eat them?**_ Venom reasoned as if it was the most obvious solution.

 _It's too many people, darling, but thank you for the consideration. And for for the cuddles._ , Venom's hands gently petted his arms and chest in answer.

They lazed around until Eddie's alarm blared at him and he tried to roll out of bed. Venom delved back inside him, letting Eddie feel him like a gentle pressure along his chest and the small of his back.

"At least I just have some interviews for that big piece due next week and a few puff pieces. Do you think we'll find somehing interesting to put in our blog today?" Eddie asked as he started getting ready to go to work.

 _ **Maybe**_ , Venom thought at him, _**There's a new chocolatier on the way to your office.**_

They had made their way out of the building and were heading to the subway. People sometimes stared at Eddie seemingly talk and smile to himself, he got used to it and barely noticed anymore. Could he think at Venom instead of talk? Yes, but where was the fun in doing that when he could weird out nosy people?

"Oh?" Eddie said with amusement coursing through him. He had noticed but he had wanted to see how long it would take for Venom to notice it.

_**We should go there. To make your blog entry.** _

"Sure, love. We'll get you your fancy chocolate," Eddie smiled at Venom, squeezing the tendrils that curled around his fingers inside his jacket's pockets.

The day hadn't started particularly good, the world was still pretty shitty and not showing signs of getting better any time soon but having Venom with him made it easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this awful? More or less? I don't know what to think of it, and I'm not very familiar with the characters.  
> Thank you so much for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
